furtheradventuresinbabysittingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Carpenter
Sabrina Ann Lynn Carpenter (born May 11, 1999) is an American teen actress and singer-songwriter. She also has a hit single "Can't Blame a Girl for Trying". In 2014, the music video premiered on Disney Channel. She is known for her role as Maya Hart on Girl Meets World. She play Jade in Further Adventures In Babysitting. Career Carpenter placed third in a singing contest run by Miley Cyrus' website. Carpenter booked her first acting role in December 2010, a guest role on NBC drama series Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She played a young victim interviewed by one of the show's characters, Detective Elliot Stabler (portrayed by Christopher Meloni). Around the same time, she performed live on the Chinese television station Hunan Broadcasting System for the Gold Mango Audience festival. She performed "Something's Got a Hold on Me" from the 1963 Etta James album, in the style of Christina Aguilera from the movie Burlesque. Less than two years later, Carpenter booked a series recurring role on Fox's The Goodwin Games as Young Chloe, a series regular role on Disney Channel pilot Gulliver Quinn, and ABC pilot The Unprofessional. She was a lead dancer in Just Dance Kids 2. Her first lead role in a greenlit series is as the rebellious Maya Hart in the Disney Channel series Girl Meets World; the series is based off of Boy Meets World. Carpenter plays Young Merrin in the 2013 film Horns, starring Daniel Radcliffe as Ig Perrish and Juno Temple as Merrin Williams. Carpenter announced in September 2013 that she will be working on a new film titled "To Find A Monster". Carpenter performed "Smile" for the album "Disney Fairies: Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust." The song charted on Radio Disney. Her singing is also on the Sofia the First soundtrack. She is signed to Hollywood Records. Filmography Discography Promotional singles Other appearances Trivia * She has her own single called "Can't Blame A Girl For Trying." *Her best friend on and off the set of Girl Meets World is Rowan Blanchard. *She guest starred on Austin & Ally. *Her biggest inspiration is Christina Aguilera.http://www.teen.com/2014/03/25/television/girl-meets-world-cast-info-bios/ *A few years ago, she placed third in a singing contest run by Miley Cyrus's website. *She ships Auslly (characters Austin and Ally) from Austin & Ally. *She is 5 feet tall (152 cm). *She is good friends with Good Luck Charlie and Mighty Med star, Bradley Steven Perry *Her aunt is noted voice performer Nancy Cartwright, who has also worked with Disney, but is primarily known for her role as Bart Simpson. *She has two sisters, Shannon and Sarah Carpenter. *Sarah, her older sister, plays "Sarah", a background student in many episodes of GMW. *Sarah is also Sabrina's frequent musical collaborator *Her debut studio album is scheduled to be released later in 2014. *Her fans are called "Sabrinators". *She is going to be at the Club Penguin Music Jam 2014 as herself and will sing her single "Can't Blame A Girl For Trying." * Sabrina's character Maya Hart is 14 years old and Sabrina herself is 16 years old. Gallery To view Sabrina's image gallery, click 'here'. References Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Females